


Your Father Would be Proud

by xxRebel_Captainxx



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love them so much, Love, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, awwwww, cassjyn, cyute, they survived!, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRebel_Captainxx/pseuds/xxRebel_Captainxx
Summary: This is just a short little piece I put together because I just love Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor so much! I hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Rogue_One for helping me out on this. I may or may not continue this.

"Your father would be proud," remarked Cassian mournfully as the horizon gradually disappeared. The previously blue sky was now a soft red. He held Jyn in a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go. Jyn gripped onto Cassians' clothing, glimmering tears staining her cheeks as she awaited death. She thought of everyone who had just died acquiring the plans for the Death Star. She saw Bodhi, poor, innocent, stuttering Bodhi, blown to smithereens. Then the image of Cassian falling from the tower, smacking into the hard surface. And the soldiers. The soldiers who fought bravely and valiantly, to die an undesired death. 

All went dark. Jyn was covered by the blanket of darkness, though not daring to open her eyes. Then, a blinding light seeped through her eyelids.

"W-what?" stuttered Jyn, opening her eyes. Cassian was just as confused. It took them a moment to realize the fact that they were alive.

"W-we're alive!" Cassian breathed, beyond belief. 

"We're alive!" recited Jyn, smiling radiantly. She gazed into Cassians’ beautiful brown eyes lovingly. Cassian smiled back and their lips locked. Tears of happiness cascaded down her face. They were alive, and together. Jyn caressed his face, feeling the warmth of his body. Cassian pulled her in closer, assaulting her with his lips. Jyn could feel his moan roll over her tongue. After what felt like a lifetime, they pulled away.

"How are we going to get out of here?" questioned Jyn. Whether it was a coincidence or not, a small X-Wing Fighter, still slightly intact, was half-hidden in the sand. She limped over to it and started to dig further in sand, revealing more of the ship.

"No way. It can't be," uttered Cassian in disbelief. Jyn let out a hearty laugh. She had never been happier in her life. Her and Cassian were alive, there was a flyable ship in the sand, and she was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! :D


End file.
